Best Friends Sister
by ChaseLehrman
Summary: Yes... Just like the title sounds, the new song best friends brother but with sister instead. Basically, Cat and Tori are best friends but Tori falls for Jade, Cat's sisters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own your soul, half of New York city, most of the apple company, and 1 billion dollars... but not Victorious... T-T**

I looked at the clock on my phone and sighed. She should be home. I typed in the number I knew so well and bit my lip when I heard it ring.

"Hello?" Her voice is so sweet and intoxicating. I nearly jump out of my skin when she answers, I do this all the time just to hear her answer.

"Hi Jade, Is Cat there?" Jade. God I can't stop thinking about her, and I know I shouldn't. I mean she's my best friends sister, but can you blame me. She has the most beautiful emerald colored eyes and raven black hair, she usually has some other color streak in it lately it has been red like Cat's hair. She also has her eyebrow and her lip pierced, god they look so sexy on her.

"Hey Vega, hold on." I hear Jade yell for Cat distantly and bit my lip again.

"Hello?" Cat's voice is nice, but nothing compared to Jade's melodious voice.

"Hey Cat, can I come over and hang?" I heard Cat giggled and I smiled knowing that meant yes. I grabbed my keys and jacket waiting for Cat to say yes finally.

"Yeah sure, but Jade and her band are practicing to." I bit my lip lightly.

"Thats fine with me." Cat giggled again.

"See you in a little bit then Tor." We hung up and I started walking to the door. I paused to check myself in the mirror. You can do this Tori, just like any other time don't let Jade know. I let out a breath and smiled.

"Here goes." I opened the door and walked out to my car. The drive to Cat's house was quick, thankfully, and I rush up to Cat's door. I knock quickly and resist the urge to bite my lip again. The door opens up to Jade smiling down at me, her eyebrow piercing glinting in the light. I felt my legs start to wobble and took in a deep breath.

"Hey Jade."

"Took you long enough Vega, Cat's upstairs." She closed the door as I walked in and then walked into the garage to practice with her band. Did I mention she's in a band? What's sexier then that? She's the drummer. I really need to stop thinking like this, if Cat knew she'd be mad. I'm about to climb the stairs when Cat comes barreling down gabbing my hand.

"Come on Tori, Jade's bands about to play and I want to hear it." Cat is always so bubbly and oblivious, sometimes I use it to my advantage. We get out to the garage and Jade turns to us immediately. Why can't I tell if she's looking at me? Should I give her a smile, or should I get up and leave? Cat answers for me by dragging me to her car and jumping up on the hood, she patted the spot next to her for me to sit with her. I climb up and smile at her then watch Jade as the band starts to play. The song started strangely, but thats probably because its not what I usually listen to.

"This is what I brought you this you can keep, This is what I brought you may forget me. I promise to depart just promise one thing, Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep." The lead singer started. I watch as Jade started drumming. Cat leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"This is their warm up song, Jade said we can watch this but then we have to go in." I smiled back at her and returned my attention to her all to hot sister.

"This is what I brought you this you can keep, This is what I brought you may forget me. I promise you my heart just promise to sing, Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep." I just about fell when Jade started singing with the lead singer dude, god I could listen to her sing all the time. I know its strange, I don't know what I'm thinking. I look at Cat sideways and bite my lip lightly. Is it wrong if I see her this weekend? Without Cat, just Jade and I. Would she think thats weird? I looked up and Jade is walking over to us, I didn't even hear the song end. Cat's clapping and I smile at her.

"What did you guys think?" Cat smiled broadly and nudged Jade lightly.

"Why don't you ask Tori?" Jade half heartedly glared at her sister before looking at me.

"What did you think Vega?" Is it sad that I love that she never uses my first name? It has given me a new admiration for my last name.

"I thought it was awesome, you guys rock.." She smiled broadly and turned to walk away.

"But," I said leaning back on the hood of Cat's car. Cat eyed me oddly as Jade turned around and did the same.

"I think it could use some drum solos next time." I smirked and Cat giggled. Jade gave me a smug look before turning to her band.

"See guys I'm not the only one who thinks so." Most of them rolled their eyes at her and Cat giggled again before taking my hand and leading me inside. She paused at the door half turning to look at Jade again.

"You guys gonna be in soon?" Jade shrugged looking at her friends.

"Yeah, maybe." Cat giggled again and pulled me back in the house nearly dragging me up the stairs. She pushed me in her room and closed the door before smiling at me.

"Cat whats your deal? You've been acting weird since I got here." Cat took a breath and lead me to her bed. She only does this when she about to tell me something big, shit why now when all I can do is think of Jade? I try to force the thoughts out of my head and give Cat my full attention.

"Tor, I like someone in Jade's band."

"Me to." The words come out before I had a chance to stop them. Cat's eyebrows shot up and she looked at me strangely. It doesn't help that she knows I like girls more then I like guys.

"So you like Tails?" I eyed Cat oddly. Tails? Who the hell is Tails?

"Tails?" I ask innocently. Cat giggles again and nods.

"Yeah the bassist Tara, we call her Tails." I think back to the garage and try to remember what this Tara person looked like, but all I can remember is how hot Jade looked behind her drums. Man, I really hope I can get her alone while I'm here. Cat grabs my hand and snaps me back to reality. Shit, I don't want Cat to know. I nod and act like I'm hiding a blush.

"Yes, her. Who do you like?" I asked quick to change the subject. Cat's eyes lit up and she smiled at me.

"James." James? Damn I should really pay more attention to people other than Jade.

"Which ones James?" I ask holding her hand tighter feeling her building excitement.

"He's the singer. The one with the blonde bangs." I saw her eyes space out as she thought about this boy and I smiled. Cat happy makes me happy. We both jumped at the knock on the door. When I look up Jade's leaning in the door slightly.

"Cat, mom bought pizza. Come eat." She half smiled at me before disappearing down the stairs. I stared after her so ready to jump up and run after her if it wouldn't be weird to Cat. Cat grabbed my hand shocking me back to her attention.

"This is it, I can talk to Tails for you." What?

"What? Cat, no thats ok. I really need to... do this... on... my own." Shit. Cat's gone. I wasn't even finished speaking and she ran out the door. I sighed then it hit me. She's going to talk to Tails, I mean Tara. I jump up from the bed and run down stairs. When I finally run into the kitchen I see Jade and some of her band mates laughing around the island, I see Cat and Jade's mother smiling at me, and worst of all I see Cat whispering to a girl that I can only assume is Tara. I wave at Cat's mom and walk over to get some pizza from next to Jade but before I could bite it that Tara girl taps my shoulder.

"Can we talk?" She points her thumb over her shoulder at the living room. I look over at Cat who nods vigorously. Damn that dumb girl, I want your sister not this girl. I follow Tara to the living room and she looks at me smugly, I want nothing more then to slap the look off her face.

"So a little kitty tells me you have a crush on me." I just stare at her blankly, I don't want to say no and tip off Cat but I refuse to act like I like this girl. She doesn't look bad, don't get me wrong. She's tall with long brown hair. But thats it. No colors. No piercings. Nothing.

"So," She finally says after a little while of me saying nothing.

"Want to go out Friday?" I sigh and know its the only way to get Cat off my back.

"Sure." I try to sound excited, but not to excited. She smiles at me and nods.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 7." I grab her arm and laugh.

"Actually I have my own car, I'll drive myself thank you." She looked at me funny and I just brushed past her back to my pizza. I saw her walk over to rejoin the band around the island, I sat across from Cat at the table.

"So, how'd it go?" Cat asked bouncing in her chair. I glared at her weakly.

"We are going out Friday." I mumble before taking a bite of my pizza. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I look up and meet beautiful emerald eyes.

_A/N: Ok I've wanted to do something with this song since I first heard it but never could think of what to do... It honestly makes me laugh how much of my life I use to write these stories you all love so much. _

_Well I hope you like it and I'm sorry for it being extremely short, I just kinda started writing and didn't stop until it was like 13 pages long and I'm like... thats a little long for a first chapter so I cut it down to this... don't kill me!_

Review! I command it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All souls were returned to those who reviewed... for the others I still have them in a bag. But I still don't own Victorious... Its a work in progress.**

"Vega." Is all she said. All she needed to say for me to stand and follow her into the garage. She plopped herself down on the old couch on the far wall on the garage and eyed me until I did the same. Then she sighed and leaned her head back.

"Vega I... I didn't even know you were like that, because I... Look," She turned to face me as I stared at her confused. She's not making any sense, or a formal sentence.

"Tara is dangerous, Just don't get hurt. I can't afford a new bassist." She smiled at me weakly.

"I don't even want to go." I say throwing myself against the back of the couch and crossing my arms. She looks at me confused.

"Then why did you agree?" Jade turned more so she was absolutely sideways facing me. I sighed and mimicked her position.

" Cat wouldn't get off my back if I didn't." I leaned my elbow on the back of the couch and leaned my head on my hand. Jade smiled at me.

"Yeah I know that, Cat's pretty unrelenting when she thinks she knows something. It took me so long to teach her it doesn't snow in summer." We both laughed and I scooted closer to her. I hope she didn't notice, I just want to try. Jade smiled at me again.

"I've got an idea." She smirked at me. The look in her eyes told me this could either be bad or stupid. I sighed and smiled back at her.

"What?" My word almost sounded strained, this made her smirk widen.

"How about we pretend your my girlfriend and tell her to go fuck herself." My heart just stopped. Literally I just died. The smile on my face must have been so big because Jade couldn't help but smirk. I nod slowly and her smirk became a soft smile. She stood about to head back into the house.

"Wait." I said standing finally. She turned to me confusion and annoyance written on her face. I swallowed hard.

"Why are you helping me?" My fingers instinctively played with the hem of my shirt as I stared at the ground. I heard her snicker.

"Because I like messing with people, and this would seriously fuck with everyone in there." I couldn't help but laugh at Jade's sadistic behavior. But my laugh stopped short when Jade grabbed my hand and started leading me inside. Her fingers were laced with mine and felt like heaven, like I had died and this is what happens after. She pulled me into the kitchen and then pulled me into her wrapping an arm around my waist to keep me there, as if I would run. But yeah, her hand in mine being heaven had nothing on the pure sin that is being against her.

"Yo Tails." She calls angerly at the patrons of the kitchen. Tara turned around, her eyes growing wide seeing Jade and I standing like this. I looked over at Cat who had a similar expression.

"Next time you ask my girlfriend out your getting your fucking ass kicked." Tara dropped the pizza she was eating and Cat nearly chocked. Cat's mom shook her head and walked out of the room, she never really gets involved when Jade does something because she never knows if its serious. Tara stepped forward smirking at Jade challengingly.

"Well if she's really dating you then why did she agree to go out with me?" Tara sounded and looked smug like she had cornered us. Jade smirked and wrapped her other arm around me leaning her forehead against mine and looking deep into my eyes.

"Because we got in a fight earlier and kind of broke up, but I fixed it cause I could never lose her. She's my everything." I shivered at Jade's words, oh how I wish they were real. How I wish this embrace meant more then an act. God If I just leaned my head forward then I could kiss her by now. Forget everything I said earlier this is as close to heaven as I will get. Jade turned her head harshly to glare at Tara.

"So if I ever catch you near her again I'll rip off you fingers one by one, starting with your left hand." Jade smirked and pulled me closer to show possession, but I didn't mind at all. Tara rolled her eyes and retreated back to the island. Jade smiled down at me.

"I'm done eating so I'll be in the garage when your done." She kissed my forehead, making me stop breathing all together, before walking out to the garage. I stood, frozen to my spot, staring after Jade. Suddenly I was being dragged down the hall and shoved harshly into the bathroom.

"What was that?" Cat asked hurt coating her angry words. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Cat I don't really like Tara I-"

"So you like my sister then? Do you know how weird that is? If things end badly I can never have you over here again,"

"Cat." I say starting to get annoyed at the speed she was babbling.

"And if you hurt her I'll have to kill you,"

"Cat." I said a little louder trying so hard to get her attention.

"And if she hurts you what do I think? Your my best friend but she's my sister. Blood is thicker then water I suppose but you've been through so much with me-"

"CAT!" I finally scream silencing the petite red head.

"What?" She says softly making me exhale in relief.

"Its not real. We aren't really dating, she just want to mess with Tara, er Tails, and help me." Cat sighed and smiled at me again.

"Ok." She winked and walked out of the bathroom, I followed behind her. We passed the guy I recognized as the guitarist on our way back to the kitchen.

"What you got both the Valentine girls do ya?" I blinked at him not quiet comprehending it but before I knew it Cat had her arms wrapped around me and smirked at the guy.

"So what if she does? She's pretty amazing like that." Cat nuzzled her head under my chin as I stood there completely confused. The guy scoffed and started mumbling as he walked down the hall. Oh Jade is not gonna like that.

"What did you do?" I hissed as I pulled her away. She smiled at me.

"I made you a player, your welcome." I stared at her like she was dumb, which this is one of those times when I sadly say she is.

"Cat, I don't want to be a player." I say simply while pinching the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb. Cat cocked her head at me stupidly.

"Why? Don't they get all the girls?" I sighed.

"Cat, Jade's gonna be mad." Cat's eyes grew wide as she realized this and rushed for the garage, with me close behind her. Jade sat on the couch bobbing her head to her Ipod. She looked up when we walked in, she smiled and took out her ear buds.

"There's my loving sister and girlfriend." She winked at me but I only stared back.

"Yeah and apparently I'm dating both Valentine girls." I said sitting next Jade and looking expectantly at Cat. Jade looked from me to Cat and back before glaring at Cat.

"What did you do?" Jade's voice became cold and demonic as she stood glaring death at Cat. Cat cringed at the voice.

"I was just messing around but I think Taylor took me seriously." Jade looked over her shoulder at me and I put my hands up In my defense. Jade looked back at Cat.

"Your sure you were kidding?" Jade asked cocking an eyebrow, she sounded calmer but her glare didn't falter. Cat nodded vigorously. Jade sighed and plopped back on the couch next to me, her arm instinctively wrapping around my shoulder.

"Fine. begone before I change my mind." Cat pouted and pointed to me.

"But Tori's my friend and-"

"Yeah well she's my fake girlfriend and that makes me closer, she's hanging out with me for a while Cat get over yourself." Cat pouted again and looked at me sadly.

"I'll be up in a little bit I promise Cat." I said reassuringly. She half smiled and walked back inside. Jade tugged on my shoulder to make me look at her.

"So Tori, since you don't like Tails, do you like anyone?" I felt the urge to hide my face and blush but I fought it and looked at Jade nervously.

"Well yeah, I mean don't you like someone Jade?" Jade laughed like that was the funniest joke ever, I smiled at the sound of her laughter. Almost as melodious as her voice.

"Well yeah, but Cat already told me I have to stay away from her." I looked at Jade questioningly.

"Who?" I asked turning in her arm so I could see her better. A nervous smile spread over her lips.

"I doesn't matter." I smiled encouragingly.

"It does to me, please?" She sighed, god even when she sighs its beautiful. She looked back up at me and looked oddly.

"Vega, you've got something on your eye." I look at her strangely.

"What?"

"Yeah, close your eyes for a minute." I reluctantly close my eyes as per her request. For a moment I wonder if when I open them she'll be gone but then I feel something press against my lips, its soft and sweet. Jade's kissing me. Holy shit Jade is kissing me. I kiss back after the shock fades and its like magic. We pull away both of us grinning like idiots.

_A/N: Aw they kissed... but where does this leave them? And how will Cat react when she finds out? Dun Dun Dun!_

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious in any way... but soon... soon...**

"So who is it that you like Jade?" I ask smugly. She nudged me lightly and smirked.

"Oh come off it Vega, you better know by now." I smirk at her.

"I think I need a better example." Jade smirks back at me. She moves her hand to my neck and pulls me closer to her, we kiss again. The kiss is simple and soft, but I love it. I can't get enough of it. Not to mention this means she likes me. Oh God Jade likes me. She likes me. Oh wow, what are we gonna do from here? What can we do?

"Well well." We hear and break apart turning to face the door. There stands Jade's mother smiling in at us.

"Mom. Mom, I can explain." Jade says, panic in her voice. She waves her hand and and chuckles softly.

"No need Jadelyn, Victoria you are welcome here anytime." She smiles sweetly at me before walking back inside. She always uses everyone's real names no matter what, it used to bug me but I got over it. I smiled shyly at Jade.

"Well, where do we go from here?" I asked my hands fidgeting in my lap. She placed a hand over mine to still them and smiled at me.

"Well I was thinking that we could go see a movie on Friday, maybe get dinner." She smiled at me in a way that I have never seen before and I could feel my cheeks heating up. She stroked one of my cheeks with a couple of her fingers.

"Your really cute when you blush." I felt myself blushing more and bit my lip. She smiled again and laughed lightly.

"So Friday?" I nod and grab one of her hands.

"Yes thats perfect." She looked down at our hands and smiled. She reached over and pushed a few stray strands of hair behind my ear, she pulled me close and kissed me lightly again. I feel like this is a dream, like I fell asleep in Cat's room and this is just a dream. We pulled away and she smiled again.

"Better go see Cat before she gets mad." I laughed lightly and tuck my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, I guess I should." I didn't move just kind of stared at her. She laughed lightly grabbing my arm and standing with me.

"Come on Vega, in you go." She started pushing me towards the door but stopped before the door. She pecked me softly on the lips then pushed me inside. I took in a deep breath before running upstairs to Cat.

"Cat. Kitty Kitty." I said as I ran in her room. Cat jumped out of her bed and wrapped her arms around me.

"Tori! Your back." I hugged her back laughing. Then she pulled away and and half glared at me.

"I can't believe you left me for Jade." She crossed her arms and turned away from me. I laughed lightly again, god I don't think anything can bring me down.  
>"I didn't leave you for Jade, I just hung out with Jade for a little bit to." Cat looked at me strangely, then scoffed.<p>

"Yeah right. I know you like her Tori." I bit my lip lightly before nodding, might as well get this over with.

"Yes I do." Cat turned to face me.

"You can't tell her that." She said almost worried. I looked at her funny.

"Why not?" She wrapped her arms around me tightly almost sobbing.

"Cause I can't lose you Tori, I just can't. If you tell Jade you like her then you'll always be hanging out with her and I'll never see you again." I stroked her lightly.

"Cat, I promise you will never lose me no matter what happens. Your my best friend." She smiled up at me and I patted her head lightly. But after that show how do I tell her that I'm going out on a date with said sister? Shit. I sighed inwardly but smiled at Cat who smiled back. We sat on her bed and talked about any and everything, meanwhile I was battling myself on the inside about telling Cat about Jade and I.

"Girls." Cat and I looked up to see her mom in the door way.

"Victoria's mother just called and said it fine if you stay over if you want Victoria." I smiled sweetly at .

"Yes ma'am, That'd be great." She smiled again before walking away, closing the door behind her. Cat smiled up at me before throwing her arms around my waist, as high as she could reach considering she was laying right next to me.

"Yay! Tori's staying with me." She exclaimed loudly before smiling at me like a maniac.

"Want to watch a movie?" She asked releasing me and bouncing on the bed. I nod and laugh lightly.

"Sure, but I need to go get some water so pick a movie and I'll be right back." She smiled bounding off the bed toward her movie collection.

" Kay Kay." I shook my head lightly and slipped out of the room. I climbed down the stairs, tip toeing in case anyone was asleep. I slipped into the kitchen and looked around, then I peeked into the living room and saw Jade sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked in and deposited myself on the couch sighing. Jade immediately looked at me slightly worried.

"What's wrong Vega?" I could hear the worry in her words but to anyone else she would have sounded unemotional.

"I couldn't tell Cat." I say quietly.  
>"What?" She said back thoroughly confused.<p>

"I couldn't tell Cat about us."

"What? why?" She sounded angry now. I sigh and look at her sadly.

"She made me promise she wouldn't lose me as a best friend and she said that if we started going out that you would want to monopolize all my time, I couldn't tell her after that." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair laying her head back.

"Well then when will we get to see each other Vega?" She asked sounding annoyed. I cringed slightly at the tone and sighed knowing this was my fault.

"Well I know we can tonight because Cat's turning on a movie and will pass out soon, then I can slip in your room as long as I'm back in Cat's before morning." I say laying my hand over my eyes. I felt pressure on each side of my head and moved my hand. When I looked up Jade was leaning over me smirking, a hand on either side of my head.

"So little Vega wants to sneak into my bed already? Well at least your to the point." I rolled my eyes and pushed her back.

"Dream on Jade." I stood and started walking to the kitchen to make my water.

"What are you doing?" She asked leaning on the counter next to me.

"I told Cat I needed a glass of water so I could tell you all this, but I have to go back now so I'll see you later." I pecked her lips and started walking back to the stairs. Then Jade grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into a breath taking kiss. When we finally pulled away I gasped for breath and she smirked.

"Yeah see you later Vega." She strolled back into the living room and I sighed making my way back up stairs. When I reentered Cat's room she was sitting on the edge of the bed staring intently at the TV. I looked over to see none other than the Lion King playing, I rolled my eyes and sat next to her. The Lion King is Cat's favorite movie she'll be out like a light soon. We watched the movie simply and about half way through the movie I looked over to see Cat passed out. I sighed and covered her up kissing her lightly on the temple.

"Night Cat." I whisper before walking out. I sneak down the hallway to where I know Jade's room to be. I knock very lightly before opening the door and peeking in. Jade's room was painted red with a black line going around it at about waist level. She was sitting on her bed, just the bed the covers and stuff were in a ball on the other side of the bed. She smiled at me and stood from her laptop when she saw me. I slipped in and closed the door lightly.

"Hey you." I said shyly as she walked over to me. She let her finger trace my jaw line bringing my lips up to hers in a soft, quick kiss.

"Hey you." She replies a little more confident then me. She takes my hand and walks me over to the bed before flopping back on it.

"So how was the movie?" Jade smirked at me as I sat down next to her. I rolled my eyes.

"Cat chose Lion King, again. But I didn't complain cause I knew it would mean that I could get out of there and in here sooner." She smiled at me softly and pulled me down to lay with her. I gladly cuddled up next to her laying my head on her shoulder. She stroked a hand through my hair lightly before letting it rest on my shoulder. I bit my lip and leaned my forehead against her neck.

"How long have you like me Vega?" Her voice almost sounded distant, like she didn't really say it. I looked up and her eyes burned into me like this question was killing her.

"For about the last 6 months." I say simply. She jumps up to leaning on her elbow and looks at me like I'm crazy, I jump back from her movement and stare at her slightly scared.

"That long? Shit Vega, I would have thought you would have grown a pair by then." I half glared at her and shoved her lightly. She laughed and we retook our places staring at her ceiling. We staid like that until we fell asleep which was not a good idea because we were awoken by Cat. Not just Cat but Cat screaming. I jumped up first, Jade groaning and rolling over covering her head with a pillow. Cat made some incoherent noises and pointed at us.

"Cat, this isn't what it looks like." I say scared.

"Cat get the fuck out of my room." Jade says from under the pillow. Cat throws a hard glare at the pillow covering Jade's head.

"Then get the fuck out of bed with my best friend." This struck Jade's interest and she sat up looking at me.

"Did she just cuss?" Jade asked me seriously. I nod staring at her with worry. Cat doesn't cuss, Cat gets mad at someone for cussing but she doesn't cuss. So we really must have fucked up for Cat to cuss at us. I stared at Cat worriedly before looking back at Jade who was glaring at me.

"You were suppose to leave before you fell asleep." Jade's words were hard and uncaring. I lowered my head and choked back the tears that immediately formed from her words.

"I just passed out without realizing it... sorry." I stood still staring at the ground. I felt Jade's fingers ghost across my wrist and heard a faint 'I'm sorry...' but I couldn't sit back down. I hurt my best friend and the girl of my dreams is mad me for an accident. I should just go home.

"I'm gonna go home Cat, see you later." Cat looked at me sadly, like she wanted to stop me but knew she couldn't. I slipped past her and down the stairs quickly. I saw Mrs. Valentine in the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee. I weakly waved at her and headed for the door, as soon as I grabbed the handle she said.

"They'll settle their differences Victoria, It's not your fault at all. Have a nice day." I nod and open the door walking out to my car. The tears were flowing freely by the time I got to my car. I throw open the door and climb in. I pound my fists against the steering wheel and cried harder.

_A/N: Ok I know its not this_ ones turn to be updated but I already had this one done so I decided to just put it up. Don't shoot me the others will be updated soon.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own 98% of the world... but not Victorious... yet.. **

"Damn it all... why do I have to mess everything up?" I jump when I hear light knocking on my window. I look up and see Jade leaning down staring in at me with Cat right behind her looking sad. I rolled down the window reluctantly.

"What do you want?" I said softly, I almost didn't hear myself.

"Tori, we are both sorry and want you to come back inside so we can all talk through this." Jade sounded sincere, and Cat nodded still looking sad.

"Please Tor." Cat chimed in when I looked down at my lap, I sighed and opened my door. I slowly climbed out seeing the relief wash over both of their faces.

"But If I cry again I will leave." I say pointing at each of them. They nodded and smiled at me. Cat grabbed my hand and Jade wrapped an arm around my waist both leading me back inside. Mrs. Valentine gave me an understanding smile as we passed her. We made it upstairs to Cat's room all of us sitting, Cat and I on the bed and Jade on the floor.

"Tori I wanted to start by saying I'm sorry for being angry about you liking Jade." Cat said squeezing my hand that she still held. I looked at her weakly, my eyes probably still red and puffy from crying.

"I'm sorry to Tori, I shouldn't have come between you two." Jade said raising one knee and wrapping an arm around it pulling it closer to her chest. She looked so sad, they both did. I sighed and smiled at them both.

"You both know I can't stay mad at you." Cat broke out into a face splitting smile and wrapped her arms around my waist. Jade smiled at me from where she sat on the floor.

"But I really need to go home today." I said petting Cat's hair, she hadn't moved off of my lap. Jade looked hurt and I wanted to say that I didn't have to but I really did. I lifted Cat off me and walked over to Jade leaning down and kissing her lightly. I walked over to the door looking back at them.

"See you guys later."

"Bye Tor." Cat said staring after me with hurt in her eyes. Jade smiled at me slightly giving me a light wave as I opened the door. I was hoping Jade would have done more but oh well Jade is Jade. I walked down the stairs to see Mrs. Valentine standing waiting for me. She opened her arms wide beckoning me to them.

"Come here Victoria." I walked into her arms and rested my head on her shoulder. She stroked my hair lightly.

"You know you have always been part of this family, now more then ever." I pull away and smile at her.

"Thank you Mrs. Valentine." She shook her head and laughed at me before letting me go. I walked out the door to my car, a little more calm this time.

* * *

><p>Friday came in a flash. It was there before I could really wrap my head around whats going on. Its 5:30 now, and I'm still not ready for when Jade would get here. I bit my lip and once overed my closet, again. My hair was still dripping from my shower I had just had as I tried to pick something out to wear. My phone went off and I all but jumped for it. Jade's name flashed across the screen and I opened it quickly.<p>

"B thre at lke 7. -Jade" I smiled and sent a quick K back to her. I jumped up and started rummaging through my closet again.

"Damn it clothes can't you just magically show me exactly what Jade would like me to wear."

"How about your dark skinny jeans, that skin tight white shirt with the black vest you like to wear over it?" I jump at the voice and looked over at the door. Cat stood leaning against the door frame smiling in at me.

"Cat." I said jumping up and running over to her and wrapping her in a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pulling away and looking at her. She laughed lightly and pushed me away.

"I knew that by now you'd be freaking out so I came to help you get ready." I hugged her again.

"Thank you." I whispered in her ear. She giggled and pushed me away again running over to my closet to pull out the clothes that she had specified. She laid them out on the bed and I bit my lip looking at them.

"Its perfect Cat." She rested her hand on her hips and smiled at her work. She looked up at me quickly smirking this time.

"Now your hair." I swallowed hard as Cat dragged me to the bathroom. Cat did my hair for me as we chatted about anything but the fact that I was about to go on a date with her sister.

"So Jade's band just had a gig the other night." Cat said as she finished up my hair.

"Really?" I said excitedly. Imagine being able to say I'm dating the drummer of a famous band, thats going to be awesome.

"Yep, Jade says some magazine was there taking pictures to. Won't that be cool if she gets in a magazine?" I nod vigorously as Cat steps away from me to show shes done. I smile at my reflection in the mirror and then turn to Cat pulling her into another hug.

"Thank you so much Cat." She smiled as she pulled away.

"Anything for my best friend." We walked back into my room as the door bell rang. I looked over at my clock and it read 7:17.

"Shit." I said rushing down the stairs, Cat close on my heels. I opened the door to reveal Jade in dark colored jeans, a white t-shirt with her black hoodie over it. I looked back at Cat with a look that said 'you planned this'. She smiled at me happily in her carefree way.

"Um... why is Cat here?" Jade asked spotting her sister.

"Well, my best friend wanted to help me get ready." I answered. Jade looking at me up and down then over at Cat.

"You little devil, whatever. Come on Vega we need to go." I smiled happily and followed Jade out, Cat close behind us walking to her own car.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Cat called after we had climbed in Jade's car. Jade leaned out the window.

"That leaves everything open whore." I saw Cat's smile falter at the name but she didn't take it to heart because she knows her sister still loves her. Cat waved at us again, after flipping Jade the bird. Jade peeled away from my house toward the mall.

"So what do you want to see?" She asked still focused on the road.

"I don't care." I said sitting up straight and looking out the front window. I heard Jade chuckle and looked over at her.

"What?" I asked worried.

"Nothing." She said pulling into the parking lot for the mall. I would have protested and made her tell me if I wasn't so excited about our date. Jade parked and we walked hand in hand up to the theater part of the mall.

"So since you don't care how about 7 levels of hell?" Jade asked slyly. I felt my eyes grow wide and bit my lip.

"Um... well, sure sounds great." I said squeezing her hand a little. She looked at me confused before nodding.

"I'll go buy tickets, stay here ok?" I nod and she kisses my temple before walking away. If it wasn't for that I probably would be pacing right now. I hate scary movies, shit what am I going to do? Jade will laugh at me for being scared. I dropped all thoughts as Jade walked back up to me.

"Got them. Movie starts at 8, so want to walk around the mall." I looked up at the sign that shows show times and I saw that 7 levels of hell starts in like 5 minutes.

"But 7 levels of hell doesn't start at 8." I say pointing to the sign. Jade laughed and grabbed my hand bringing it to her lips lightly.

"We aren't going to see that." I looked at her confused and pulled my hand away. She looked hurt but only sighed stepping closer to me.

"Cat told me you hate scary movies, I just wanted to see what you would say. We are going to see No Strings Attached." I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"You care that I don't like scary movies." I said as we pull away. She laughed again.

"It won't do me any good if your to scared to move because of the movie." I smacked her arm lightly and she laughed again. she took my hand and started walking into the mall, I followed without a fight. We walked in and she had to go to the bathroom so I decided to look at a magazine rack while she was gone. There on the cover was Jade kissing some other girl with the headline "Debut Band Gets More Action Then Just A Show." I stared at the picture in disbelief.

_A/N: Ok shortish chapter filled with suspense, yay! suspense! But next chapter is better, trust me I already have it done, but I'm not putting it up yet... gotta make you wait a little._

Review, Because I love them and maybe they'll change my mind and I'll put the chapter up today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: AH YEAH STORY TIME! But I don't own the show... I on;y manipulate the characters to my own sick will :)**

"I'm back baby." Jade said somewhere behind me. I almost didn't hear her staring at the picture.

"What the hell is this?" I asked not moving from my spot. Jade laid her hand on my shoulder to turn me and see what I was looking at.

"What is what?"

"What the hell is this picture of you shoving your tongue down some girls throat?" I asked shoving the magazine at her. She turned paler then normal and grabbed the magazine staring at it in just as much disbelief as I had.

"No. Tori, baby, listen to me. This was-"

"A mistake. Yeah, I've heard it. I really thought you liked me Jade, damn I really am always wrong." I started walking away. I felt Jade's hand clasp around my wrist, I turned to see tears in her eyes.

"Tori please let me explain." I wretched my hand from her grip.

"Fuck you and your explanation Jade, go die in a hole bitch." I stormed out pulling out my phone and texting Cat.

"Plz come get me -Tori" I walked to the front of the theater part just standing there trying not to cry.

"Tori!" I hear my name from far away. I turned to see Jade running out to me at the same time my phone went off.

"kk on my way -Cat" I sighed happy I won't have to deal with Jade for to much longer.

"Tori please just listen to me." She said breathless as she reached me. I shook my head and turned away from her to face the parking lot.

"No Jade, I don't want to hear it and I don't want to see you right now." She grabbed my wrist again.

"Tori please-" I pulled my hand away and shoved her back on her ass glaring down at her.

"Don't touch me Jade." I looked up and saw Cat's car sitting there with Cat looking out at us, worry etched on her face. I walked over and climbed in the car leaving a very stunned Jade sitting on the sidewalk.

"What happened?" Cat asked cautiously.

"Get me out of here, I'll explain when we are far enough away." I said a few tears spilling over my cheeks. Cat drove away the look on her face telling me she was caught between worried and pissed. we pulled out of the mall parking lot and onto the main road and I looked over at Cat.

"Jade made out with some chick last night at her show, I saw a picture of it in a magazine." Cat's jaw dropped and she stared at me as we sat at a red light.

"Seriously?" She asked as the light turned. I pointed at the light and Cat resumed driving.

"Yeah, I just can't believe it. Can you take me home?" I asked, tears staining my voice. Cat turned down the street to start towards my house.

"Can I stay with you for a little?" Cat asked innocently. Part of me wanted to be alone but the other part clung to the fact that Cat wanted to be there like it was life. I nod slowly and slump against the door.

We pulled up to my house and I climbed out slowly, Cat rushing over to help lead me over to the door. I opened the door and walked down the hall to my room, Cat close behind me. I sat down on my bed and laid back, Cat sitting cautiously next to me.

"Tori?" Cat asked cautiously. I sighed and looked over at her.

"You ok?" I looked back at the ceiling sighing again.

"No, not really Cat. But I will be." Cat sighed and laid next to me.

"See I knew this would happen, I knew something would happen and you two would break up and now things will be awkward at my house." I laughed lightly and shook my head.

"No Cat, I promise nothing will be awkward. At least from me. As far as I'm concerned nothing happened and I don't care about Jade or who's throat she decides to shove her tongue down." I must have sounded angrier then I intended because Cat looked at me wearily.

"You sure your ok, Tor?" Cat asked lay back next me.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for staying with me Cat." I said. Cat laid her head on my shoulder in her usual Cat way of showing affection that for anybody else would be over the line but for Cat works. I stroked her hair softly and we laid there until we fell asleep.

"Tori. Tori, please open up. I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean for it to happen... just... please open the door." I awoke to hear Jade scream this and beating on the front door. My mom opened my door and looked at me, a silent question passing between us. I nodded for her to let Jade in. She turns closing my door with a soft click. I hear the front door open and close and my mothers voice, probably telling Jade I'm in my room.

"Tori." Jade said opening the door. I pushed a finger to my lips to silence her and pointed to Cat still asleep on my chest. She frowned and stepped in walking over to kneel next to me.

"Tori, I'm truly sorry. I don't want to lose you, but in my defense we haven't officially asked each other out." I pushed Cat off me, still as dead as ever, and rounded on Jade.

"What?" I whisper-screamed at the goth girl.

"You thought it was ok because neither of us had officially asked the other out? Oh this is rich Jade. Fuck you, get out of my house." I said pointing to the door. I saw her mentally scold herself and she grabbed my hand.

"Please Tori, just hear me out. I want to try again and do it right. Will you please be my girlfriend?" I stared at her torn between wanting to say yes in a heartbeat and wanting to slap her across the face. Cat stirred and stared at us, eyes darting between Jade and I until they narrowed on Jade.

"How could you do that to Tori Jadelyn?" Jade's eyes widened as Cat climbed off the bed and pushed her back.

"Tori deserves so much better then the scum I have to call my sister, so much better then Jadelyn Valentine." Cat said pushing her back forcefully, Jade stumbled slightly before staring up at her sister in fear. I stared at Cat in fear as well, had she heard everything because this anger wasn't there before.

"You better apologize and beg for Tori's forgiveness, beg that she even look at scum like you, Jadelyn August Valentine." Cat said pressing Jade to the wall, forearm pressed firmly to Jade's throat. Jade gasped for air and looked over at me, a plea in her eyes. I sighed and stood putting a hand on Cat's shoulder.

"This is what you said you didn't want to happen Cat. I'm a big girl, let me handle Jade." I said softly, Cat pulling away but still glaring at her sister. I stepped forward to Jade and glared at her my own.

"I should hate you." I say crossing my arms.

"You should." Jade agreed hanging her head slightly.

"I should probably hit you."

"You should."

"I should show that photo to everyone on the earth so that no one looks at you twice again."

"I deserve that." Jade said cringing this time.

"But I won't." I said softly. She looked up at me in shock before I captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When I pulled away she looked at me confused.

"One more shot Valentine, don't fuck up." I said poking her nose lightly. She scrunched her nose and whipped it before pulling me into a hug and whispering.

"Thank you." In my ear. Cat cleared her throat and we looked over at her. She was standing, looking very defined, with her arms crossed.

"Jade, you hurt her again and I'll rip your clit off through your throat." Cat said making both Jade and I wince. Cat can be an evil little bitch when she wants to, but look at her sister. Jade once told a girl she would cut her clit off with hedge clippers because she cut in front of her in line, poor girl ran away crying. Jade swallowed hard and looked at me nervously.

"I can't make any promises, But I will try my bedamndest to not hurt Tori ever again." I know she was speaking to Cat but I couldn't help but pull her into another kiss at these words. I pulled away and looked into her beautiful emerald eyes, they look so sincere that I can't help but believe everything she says.

"So will you be my girlfriend Tori?" I smiled leaning my forehead against hers.

"I'd love to Jade." Jade smiled and let out a breath before smiling at me and kissing me again.

"I'm still sorry." She says tears coating her eyes. I shook my head and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't be, its behind us Jade." I saw Cat smiling at us and I smiled back at her as Jade pulled away, still holding my hand.

"Now all we need to do is get Kitty Cat a date with the singer of your band." I say to Jade. Cat's face immediately turned a bright red, almost blending in with her hair. Jade looked at me then Cat and smirked.

"Oh really now?" Cat turned away from us crossing her arms.

"I don't know what you are talking about Tori." I smiled and nudged Jade slightly. Jade looked down at me, curiosity burning in her eyes.

"Can you set it up?" I whispered into her ear.

"Set what up?" She said pulling me into a hug so we could whisper to each other better.

"A date with Cat and James." I say wrapping my arms around her neck. I felt her smirk against my neck.

"Of course I can." I kissed her neck lightly.

"Thank you baby." Jade pulled back and smiled at me.

"Anything for you." I saw Cat looking at us questioningly from the corner of my eye. I tried to smile at her but Jade kissed me before I could, our lips melding together perfectly. I looked at Cat with a wicked smile and she cocked an eyebrow at me.

"What are you up to?" She asked cocking her hip out and resting her hand on it. I glanced over at Jade and she was smirking at Cat as well.

"So about that movie Vega, rain check?" Jade asked turning on to me and taking both my hands in hers. I bit my lip lightly and nodded.

"That sounds great." Jade kissed me softly.

"Well I have to go, bands got another gig tonight." I tensed and I know she felt it because her hands squeezed mine tighter. She turned back to me and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry Vega, I promise nothing will happen." I sighed wanting to believe her so badly but I couldn't stop thinking about that picture of her kissing another girl.

"Jade how will I know it won't happen again?" I asked taking a tentative step back. Jade brought my hand up to her lips and kissed it softly.

"You've got to trust me babe, we are really going out this time. I would never intentionally hurt you." I sighed pushing my doubt to the back of my mind and staring at her.

"Ok, good luck." I say wrapping my arms around her neck and kissing her lightly. She pulled away smiled at me, gave Cat and hug, and walked out. I sighed back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Well that went better then I thought It was gonna." Cat said sitting next to me and playing with my shirt.

"Yeah, but how can I really not be scared anytime she has a gig now?" Cat sighed letting her hand sprawl over my stomach under my shirt, the heat from her skin warming mine.

"I don't know Tor, I really don't. I wish she hadn't hurt you like that." I raised my hands and laid my head on them.

"Yeah. I wish things with Jade could be easier." Cat resumed tracing patterns on my stomach, fingers leaving flaming trails on my skin.

"I wish they could be easier for you to Tor, I just want you to be happy." I closed my eyes and sighed again. I felt the weight shift and assumed Cat was adjusting herself on the bed, I didn't let it bother me until I felt weight on both sides on my hips. My eyes snapped open and I was looking directly into Cat's brown eyes, they were burning into me. I know I should have pushed her off me, because this was over the line even for Cat, but I was frozen with shock. She leaned over and kissed me, lips soft and tasting like candy. I just sat there not knowing what to do, Cat was kissing me. Cat was kissing me. Not only is Cat kissing me but I'm dating her sister and she's kissing me. When she pulled away I took a calming breath so what I said next I wouldn't yell at her.

"Cat, why did you do that?" She giggled and twirled her hair around her index finger.

"Do what Tor? Your silly. I have to go, so I'll see you later, k?" She pecked my lips softly before bouncing off my bed and skipping out of my room. I distantly heard my mothers voice, probably saying goodbye. Fuck. My. Life. Why the hell did Cat kiss me? Why would she think thats ok? I'm dating her sister, Jade. Oh shit Jade. When Jade finds out she's gonna maim Cat. Fuck. So what do I do? Not tell Jade? Yell at Cat? I can't risk losing either of them. Seriously just shoot me in the fucking face right now.

_A/N: So I was totally going to put this up the same day as the other one but then i got kidnapped by my friends and just got home to update stuff, so here it is... Enjoi and please dont kill me_

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own everything in the world! (except Victorious... its a work in progress)**

Then next day I was awoken to a text message from Jade.

"Hey babe, wnt 2 go 2 the mall -Jade" I glared at the bright screen remembering what I can't tell my new girlfriend, I sighed and decided that I need to talk to Cat before I can see Jade again.

"Cnt busy 2day -Tori" Jade sent back a frowny face and a 'k'. I sighed again and rolled out of bed punching in Cat's number in my phone.

"Hey Tor, whats up?" Cat answered on the third ring.

"Cat we need to talk, like soon. Can you come over?" I asked as I stripped of my pajamas and started pulling out my clothes for the day.

"Yeah sure, can I come like now? Jade's bitching about something and its starting to get annoying." I swallowed hard and sigh.

"Yeah sure, just don't tell her your coming over ok?" I asked biting my lip.

"Yeah, why are you two fighting again? Should I beat the shit out of her?"

"No, that won't be necessary Cat."

"Kk, be there soon." With that the line went dead. I sighed and shrugged into my shirt from the day.

"Cat... what am I going to do with you?" I said softly to myself as I tugged on my jeans, looked at myself in the mirror and sighed again before running a brush through my hair.

"Tori! Cat's here." Mom yelled up to me, that was fast.

"Come on up!" I yelled back down sitting on my bed. Cat walked in smiling at me, I didn't return the smile so hers faded quickly.

"Whats wrong Tor?" I gestured for her to sit and she did.

"Whats wrong is that right after I get out of a fight with Jade, you decide to kiss me." Cat looked away ashamed and I sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Cat you don't have to sad or sorry or anything, I thought about it all night, I get it. You don't like me like that, that I know for sure, you just can't stand to lose me to your sister, but you won't." She staid looking away, hand limp in mine.

"Yeah right..." she mumbled just loud enough for me to hear it. I sighed again.

"Cat, I blew off Jade so I could hang out with you today. How 'bout that?" I smiled up at her. She looked over at me trying to gauge if i was serious, when I didn't falter she turned more towards me.

"Your serious." I nod and she pulls me into one of her signature bone crushing hugs. When we pull away we are both smiling.

"Now listen Cat, no more kissing because you feel like your losing me." Cat nodded slowly and I smiled at her.

"So what do you want to do?" She bit her lip lightly and then smiled at me.

"Lets go pick up Jade and head to the mall." I felt my eyes widen at her and she nods at me. I smile softly and lean over to kiss Cat on the cheek.

"Thank you." She smiles at me before jumping up and running to the door.

"Lets go!" I grabbed my cell off my night stand and followed Cat out. We climbed into Cat's car when an idea struck me, I pulled out my phone and shot Jade a text.

"Babe, call James tell him to meet us at the mall- Tori" Cat and I started singing along with the song on the radio when I got my text back.

"que?- Jade" I rolled my eyes and angrily replied.

"Just do it-Tori" We pulled up to Cat's house and climbed out, both of us laughing on the way to the door because Cat almost fell out of the car. We opened the door, last of our laughter dying on my lips, to see Jade leaning on the counter on the phone.

"Yeah dude... yeah totally... alright see you there, I guess." She clicked end and smiled at us as we walked in.

"Hey Jade, Cat has a surprise for you." I say as she eyes me oddly.

"I thought you were busy today?" I sighed and smirked at Cat.

"I was busy hanging out with my best friend." Jade rolled her eyes and I gestured to Cat who giggled wildly.

"And now I want you to come with us to the mall." Cat said excitedly. Jade looked at me and I smiled softly at her. She smiled and nodded at Cat.

"Cool, lets go." Jade started walking to the other side of the garage and I stared after her confused.

"Don't bother Jade, I have a plan to unleash that beast." Cat said turning my attention from where Jade had gone to the bubbly red head in front of me. I heard Jade growl and then reappear, she walked down to Cat's car. I cocked an eyebrow as I follow her. We climbed in, Cat driving and Jade and I in the back, Cat drove away singing along to the song on the radio. I leaned over to Jade and whisper in her hair.

"All set up right?" Jade laughed and looked at me.

"You doubt my abilities?" I kissed her cheek and took her hand, giggling slightly.

"Of course not baby." She laughed lightly and turned to face me.

"Good." She leaned over and captured my lips in a quick kiss. Cat cleared her throat and looked at us in the rear-view.

"Can you guys not have sex in my car, at least while I'm in it?" Jade wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"Sex? No, Cat, I'm not ready for that."  
>"I don't know if we can control ourselves though Sis." Jade and I spoke at the same time, when our sentences were complete we looked at each other.<p>

"What?" We simultaneously screamed at each other. I took in a breath before looking at Jade.

"Jade, baby I'm not ready for that yet." Jade laughed and hugged me close.

" I was only kidding to mess with Cat." She whispered into my shoulder. I laughed into her shoulder and sat up. I looked over at Cat, she was focused on the road. I smirked down at Jade and leaned back over to whisper to her.

"Jade, follow me now, lets mess with Cat." Jade rolled her eyes and whispered back.

"Wow, wish I would have thought of that." I sighed and pulled off my shirt as easily as I could, Jade's eyes grew wide as she stared at me. I leaned over again.

"Don't think your getting further then this without paying first." I heard Jade swallow hard and whisper back.

"What do you want me to do?" I smirked.

"Give me your jacket." I said. She smiled at me slyly and started pulling off her jacket, She handed it me and I smiled back at her. I straddled her hips, making her smirk at me. I laid the jacket across my lower back so it would cover Jade and I and laid down on Jade, I grabbed her hand and placed it on my stomach low enough to be hidden by the jacket. I smiled at her and whispered.

"Go with it." She nodded and I bit my lip at what I was about to do.

"Ooooooh Jade." I forced myself to moan out while closing my eyes and doing a body roll over Jade's body. When I opened my eyes Jade was smirking up at me and had her free hand pulling on my hip. I writhed again.

"J-Jade." I said before gasping.

"Right there, oh please right there." I moaned out again letting my head drop in fake ecstasy. I felt the car pull over and Cat turned around to look at us.

"Seriously guys?" I smiled at her, forcing myself to pant a little.

"Sorry Cat, I just couldn't control myself." Jade smirked at Cat as well who rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Tor, put your shirt back on and get off my sister." I gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, did you want to join?" She rolled her eyes at my words and glared at me.

"I'm not kidding, come on guys." Jade sat up slightly and smirked at Cat.

"What is it Caterina, can't keep your eyes off us in the rear view?" Cat's face grew slightly read and I stifled a laugh. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on whilst climbing off Jade. Cat angrily turned back to face the road and commenced the drive to the mall. Jade and I sat on the extreme opposites of the car so to not bother Cat anymore. We arrived at the mall and climbed out all of us smiling at each other. Jade and I walked hand in hand up to the building while Cat was a few steps ahead of us talking about what she wants to do at the mall today. Jade reached in her pocket and smiled at her phone before replacing it.

"That him?" I asked looking up at her curiously. Jade nodded and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"He's here, I told him to meet us at hot topic." I smiled and looked up at her cocking an eyebrow.

"You think Cat will go in that store?" She smirked at me.

"Wanna bet?" Jade said cockily. I smirked back.

"Yeah sure, whats the stakes?"

" I win, I get to do what I want to you." I cocked an eyebrow.

"To a limit, yes. And if I win?" She leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Then you get to do whatever you want to me, no limit." She pulled away smirking at me and I bit my lip lightly. I extended my hand to shake on our little deal and she took my hand shaking it once before kissing it softly.

"Yo love birds, lets go!" Cat yelled at us from a little ways away. Jade took my hand and dragged me off in Cat's direction. We all walked and laughed as we walked past hot topic. I almost smirked triumphantly at Jade, but then Cat stopped and squealed.

"Jade! They got those hello kitty skirts in again." She squealed again before running into the store. I bowed my head in defeat and followed Jade into the gothic store. Jade started looking at everything just about while Cat darted around the store looking at anything "cute." I saw James walk in, his blonde bangs hanging over his right eye.

"He's here." I mumbled to Jade who turned and waved her hand to get his attention. He walked over and pulled Jade into a hug.

"So why am I here?" He asked sounding slightly bored. I stepped forward and smiled at him.

"How would you like a date with a beautiful women?" He smirked at me and looked back at Jade.

"What you finally agree to let me take you to the movies?" I glared at him grabbing him the collar of his shirt.

"Don't even think about it." He threw his hands up to signal defeat and I let him go, Jade throwing her arms around me.

"Calm down babe, you mad is kind of sexy and we can't do that here." I took in a breath not knowing if I was more mad at the boy in front of me flirting with my girlfriend or my girlfriend and her one track mind. I shrugged out of Jade's grasp and looked back up at James.

"No, her sister." He smiled, for the first time since he showed up, and looked around.

"You mean the cute little red head?" I nodded and he looked at me confused.

"Where is she?" I smiled and leaned back on Jade.

"I'll show you but you have to promise to be a gentlemen and treat her right." He nodded eagerly at me. Jade leaned down and whispered.

"He has wanted a date with either me or Cat for a long time." I smiled.

"Well he's about to get his wish." I pushed off Jade and took his hand leading him back to Cat.

"Hey Kitty, how about this one?" She turned around and her jaw dropped as her eyes fell on James.

"James." She breathed out his name. He smiled at her and opened his arms for a hug. Cat jumped into his arms and looked at me over his shoulder.

"Thanks." She mouthed. I nodded and walked back over to Jade, who had a small bag with the hot topic logo on it.

"What'd you buy?" I asked as I walked up to her. She smiled and held out her hand which was covered in a black fingerless glove, the other hand wearing a matching one. I sighed and rested my head in my hand.

"Jade, Its July." Jade shrugged and reached in her bag. She pulled out a few tiny boxes with jewelry in them. Their was a rainbow one, one with skulls at either ends, and one with heart shaped locks on either end. I eyed the jewelry carefully before looking back up at her.

"What are these for?" She smiled at me before replacing them in the bag.

"What to go somewhere else?" She asked trying to change the subject. I didn't want to make a scene in the mall so I followed her out of the store and took her hand as we walked.

"Jadelyn Valentine." Jade froze, as did I, as the soothing voice called her name. Jade broke free from my hand and turned around to face the owner of the voice. I half turned before said owner was inches away from Jade's face. The girl stood slightly taller then Jade with long blonde hair, she had piercing blue eyes and a smug smirk on her face.

"Jadelyn Valentine, won't you be my valentine." She pulled Jade into a kiss and I was stunned. I believe Jade was as well for she just stood there. The girl finally pulled away and smiled softly at Jade.

"Its been a while Jadelyn." Jade stared at the girl emotionlessly.

"That it has Amy, and I would have liked to keep it that way." Amy pouted at Jade, grabbing her hand.

"Come on Jadelyn, I'm back, we can go back to the way things were when you were happy." Jade yanked her hand from Amy's and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"I am happy Amy, happy with my new girlfriend Tori, happy not to date you ever again." Amy scanned me up and down before looking at Jade again, an amused look playing across her features. She stepped closer to Jade, their lips centimeters apart again. I bit my lip staring at the blonde as my rage built. Amy lifted Jade's face with her index finger under her chin and smirked.

"You'll get bored with the goody goody and come back to me, I can tell your already questioning it." Jade shook her head and pushed Amy away.

"Get the fuck away from me Amy." Jade took my hand and dragged me off in the other direction. I stared back at the girl who smiled and waved cockily at me. I sneered at her before turning back to Jade who had stopped to sit on a bench, her head in her hands.

"Jade, what happened?" I kneeled down to Jade's level, biting my lip softly out of fear for my girlfriend.

"Amy was... well she was the last girl I dated and I gave her everything, we only broke up because she moved and now... now she's back and I don't want her to be. I remember how she made me feel and I never want that again... I just... I can never stop her, it took everything in me to push her away a little while ago." I took her hand and and rubbed it softly.

"Jade, it'll be ok." Jade shook her head and stood suddenly almost knocking me over.

"No, no it won't Tori." I stood as well staring at he, fear clutching my heart. I stared into her tear filled emerald eyes and I saw regret and sadness.

"Tori, as long as Amy is around I can't promise not to hurt you. Like I said I just can't stop her, and as long as she wants me you will get hurt. I have end this here until I can figure out what to do with Amy, I'm sorry." She didn't even look at me while she spoke, just stared at the ground, and walked away as soon as she finished. I stared at the spot Jade just was and felt my heart break a little, I felt the tears pushing at my eyes but I thought no I won't cry for her anymore. I wiped my eyes and when I looked back up Amy stood in front of me.

"Hello there." I glared at her.

"What do you want?" I said through gritted teeth. She smiled at me and leaned down slightly to be my eye level. She didn't say anything on stared for a moment, I wanted to walk away but its as if my body wasn't responding and I was rooted to the spot. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, her lips meeting mine softly and sweetly. The worst part is that I closed my eyes and kissed back. I wrapped my arms around her neck and she pulled me closer by my hips. The tip of her tongue traced my lips and I opened my mouth for her. In my mind I was screaming and pushing at her to let me go, but in real life I was letting my tongue dance around hers and loving it. We pulled away and I gasped in a quick breath.

"What's your name?" Amy asked, voice low and seductive.

"Tori." I whispered to her, still breathless from the kiss.

"Ah, Victoria. I'll catch you later." She pecked my lips once more before walking away. I stared after her mesmerized.

"Tori." A familiar voice said my name softly, hurt coating the words. I turned to see Cat, Jade, and James standing and staring at me. Tears streaming down Jade's face as Cat glared death at me.

_A/N: Oh shit! From one drama to another! Ok now you can all feel free to want to kill Amy, but I need her for a couple more chapters so you'll have to wait just a little bit._

Review, like a boss!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I never in my life claimed owner ship of this show... ok maybe once but I was only acting...**

"Jade." I said softly staring into her broken green eyes. The green eyes that I love so filled with pain that I caused. Cat took in a deep breath, I noticed her fists clenched at her sides. She started moving towards me before Jade laid a hand on her shoulder.

"She's not worth it." Jade's voice was low and sad, full of unshed tears. I heard my heart break at the sound of her voice. Cat's hands fell limp and she turned to Jade pulling her out of the mall. James walked over to me, looking down at me in disgust.

"I will drive you home, then I never want you near Jade ever again." His voice scared me, but I didn't comprehend what he was saying because I looked past him at Cat and Jade walking away. Jade was walking out of my life and I was watching her go. I pushed past James and toward Jade.

"Jade please wait." I was a few feet away from her now. She stopped and turned to look at me, eyes a mixture of hurt and pissed.

"What do you want now?" She asked shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Jade I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you... I just... I couldn't stop her." I said trying so hard to make her understand. She turned to me fully now, Cat looking at her worriedly.

"I know how that feels Tori, thats what I was talking about. Thats why I broke up with you." She blinked like a realization hit her. She chuckled softly and looked over at Cat.

"Thats right I broke up with her, and you decided that I was strong enough to stay with her despite Amy. You convinced me to come back here to get her back, and now I see that Tori's not even strong enough to stop Amy." Jade was seething now, Cat was backing away slightly scared.

"How could I stop Amy if she can't?" Jade screamed at Cat, tears falling over Cat's cheeks now.

"Jade!" I said sharply. I don't care if she makes me cry but I refuse for her to take this out on Cat. Her head snapped over so she was glaring at me.

"I didn't stop her because I had already lost you, what else did I have?" Jade's look softened at my words and she looked down at Cat and sighed.

"I'm sorry Cat." Cat nodded and ran into James' arms. I swallowed hard and walked over to Jade. I chuckled softly and she looked up at me.

"What?" She asked confused.

"This is the time when I would kiss you but I don't have you anymore." I stared at the ground as I spoke. Jade lifted my head with the tip of her index finger, her eyes were filled with the love I was hoping they would be. She kissed me softly, and I kissed back instantly. When we pulled apart I smiled and leaned my head against her shoulder.

"So does this mean we are back together?" I asked hopefully.

"No." Jade said sternly. I pulled away and stared at her confused. Her eyes were hard, like her decision was made.

"No?" I asked, hurt coating my words. I watched Jade flinch as my word hit her, then she took a breath and stepped away. I whimpered at the motion and reached a hand out for her, but she batted it away.

"No Tori. Neither of us can stop her, and she loves to fuck with people. I refuse to hurt you again, and I can't let myself get hurt. Once we can figure this Amy thing out again maybe." She stared at the ground. I felt the air seep out of my lungs, I didn't breath it out and it wasn't rushed out like I was punched it just kind of floated out. I took in a deep breath with my lungs burned for air and felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I glanced over at Cat, who stood with James' arms around her looking at me sadly, before staring back into Jade's eyes.

"Maybe?" I asked, fear in my tone this time. Jade nodded before walking over to me pulling me into a one armed hug. I felt tears stinging my eyes and clung to her not wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry Tori." She pulled back and kissed my forehead. I watched her walk out through my blurred vision, Cat's velvet hair close behind her. I fell to my knees as sobs wracked my body. She's really gone. I really lost her this time. Shit. I pulled out my phone and texted Cat quickly.

"Please Cat take care of her for me- Tori" Another sob wracked through me and I whipped at my eyes before my phone vibrated.

"Im not worried about her- Cat" She's right, Jade took care of herself before me and she doesn't need me. I whipped my eyes again and when I looked up their was a hand extended down to help me up. I looked up to meet the face of the blonde that took everything away from me. My eyes traced her face lingering on her lips a moment before meeting her eyes. I wanted to glare at her but as soon as I looked into those blue eyes I just couldn't. I couldn't really do anything but breath.

"Amy..." I breathed out her name softly.

"I saw what happened, wanted to know if you needed a ride home." I grabbed her hand, against my better judgment. Every fiber of my being is telling me to run, that I'd be better off walking home then consorting with this she-demon. But when she smiled softly at me I couldn't help but nod and smile at her.

"I'm sorry I got you into so much trouble... It just... I heard Jade break up with you and thought maybe I'd have a shot... I mean a beautiful girl like you... But who was I kidding... I'm so sorry. Just please, at least let me give you a ride home." I smiled and bit my lip as she grabbed my hand. No. I should not be biting my lip over this girl. I should not be feeling any of this. Its wrong, So wrong. Yet, its like my body is reacting and not my brain. My body really wants this girl, but my brain wants Jade back. I just wonder... where the hells my heart?

"Jade did break up with me." I said as she intertwined our fingers.

"Then why was she in a tisy?" Amy asked looking back up into my eyes. I bit my lip again and took in a quick breath.

"Because she had come back to take me back and saw us making out." I said looking away. She lifted my head with the side of her pointer finger and smiled softly at me.

"She regrets losing you because a beauty like you could have another girl pulled in less then a minute." Amy smiled at me and I giggled softly. Whoa, I giggled. Thats the only way I can explain that noise that just came out of me, but it shouldn't have. Amy sighed and looked away a moment, almost looking hurt.

"Would you have taken her back?" Amy's voice sounded hurt.

"No." I said quickly squeezing her hand. What? Yes I would have. I would have in a heart beat, no a heart beat isn't quick enough for how fast I would have taken her back. Who is controlling what I'm saying cause I don't want to say this? Not to her, not to anyone. I want Jade. I should be looking at Jade like this not this blonde headed evil women. I shouldn't be wasting my breath on this devil, yet here I stand.

"So, do you think maybe we could hang out at my place before I drop you off?" She asks sweetly. I feel my bottom lip get stuck between my teeth again as I nod and smile at her. No. No no no no, NO! I want to go home. I want to call Jade and fix this. I want to take a shower and cry about this. I don't want you! She smiles and pulls my hand leading me out of the mall. A couple guys spot us and see us holding hands.

"Look out boys, got us a couple lezies." The boy who looked like the leader of the little pack said, the others laughing lightly and nodding at us. Amy smirked at them and stood proudly.

"Damn straight." She said, wrapping her arm around my waist. I don't this contact with you, only Jade can hold me like this. Yet I only stand and stare at the boys with Amy, I don't push her away or anything. It infuriating. I hate myself right now. Is my heart even beating? Does it know whats going on? I need help.

"Then kiss her lez." The leader boy said challengingly to Amy. Amy smirked at me and leaned over capturing my lips. It didn't taste like Jade, not at all, but I still couldn't get enough. Its like my body took control as it linked my arms behind her neck pulling her closer, and as it licked her bottom lip before shoving my tongue against hers. Its not Jade. I hate it. I hate the feeling, the taste, the pit it forms in my stomach. We staid like that for a moment before parting and looking at the dumbstruck boys. They stood, mouths agape, staring at us. Amy giggled and shrugged before retaking my hand in hers.

"Now boys if you'll excuse me, my lady wants to get home if you know what I mean." A couple of the boys said oh and high fived as Amy dragged me out. Please tell me she doesn't mean what I think she does. I can't control what I say let alone stop her from doing that. I can't let this happen. Is it even rape if you can't stop her cause your body won't let you? I need help. I need Jade. I'm so scared. I'm losing this battle and I can't even fight. I want to cry, I want to run, but I can't. Jade... help...

_A/N: Ok short chapter I know but i just needed the set up for whats to come. Ok show of hands, who really wants to maim Amy? Don't be shy, I know you do. Now in the form of a private message please tell me how you would like to see Amy die, sort of a death raffle. The winner will get their way of killing Amy used, or I might combine a couple if I like them and the winner(s) will be announced at the top of that chapter! I'm so excited about this. But only PMs count, no reviews. Though I would love you to review this anyway because those just make and my day and make me want to write more. So more reviews means Amy dies sooner._

Review, for death!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I wish I could get this for Christmas but after I tried to light Santa on fire he doesn't like me anymore…. Oh well I can dream**

She pulled me out to the parking lot, easily leading me to her dark green charger. We climbed in and I smiled at her encouragingly, the words "just take me home" dancing around in my mouth but never coming out. I don't want this. I don't want to be sitting with Amy. I want Jade back. My Jade back. We pulled out and turned down a couple streets in silence. I was happy about this, the less she acknowledges me the more control I have. Then we pull up to a stop light and I can feel her turn to look at me.

"So Tori, I know this light is super long, wanna make out a little?" She asked, a smug smile on her lips. No I do not. I don't want you near me, or to touch me, or to talk to me. I want to go home. She leans over the console towards me like she's going to kiss me, and I turn away. It takes everything in me but I turn to look out the window.

"No Amy." She looks dumbstruck, but sits back in her seat watching me. I can't believe I did that. I was able to stop her. It took a lot and I doubt I can do it again, but I did it!

"What?" She asks confused, a slight anger in her tone. I don't look at her, only my lap, and I don't answer.

It all happened so sudden. I glanced up and the car was maybe a foot away. I slammed into us, knocking the air out of my body, my head hit the dash and everything was consumed by darkness.

* * *

><p>I see flashes of color.<p>

People yelling.

I feel myself being moved and set down.

No wait its one person yelling.

A girl.

She sounds scared.

I open my eyes slightly and see a blur of black before they close again.

She's still yelling.

I hear her say my name a lot.

I hear sirens.

I feel something wet hit my arm.

Is it raining?

No she's crying, whoever she is.

The sirens are getting closer.

Am I in trouble?

I feel my body being lifted again.

More yelling.

It sounds more urgent.

I feel a needle enter my arm.

Then nothing.

* * *

><p>I woke up slowly, the lights blinding my already agitated eyes. I sat up slowly, closing my eyes again.<p>

"Tori? Tori you're awake!" That voice. It can't be. I quickly open my eyes to reveal Jade standing by my bedside looking shocked and please. She leaned over and kissed me softly, I immediately kissed back out of habit I suppose.

"I thought I lost you." Jade whispered when she pulled away.

"What happened?" I asked softly, my voice sounding raspy and low.

"My car lost control and rammed into you and Amy." Jade said simply. I nodded and looked down at myself.

"You didn't get any damage really. A cracked rip, broken arm, and slight head damage. Doctors say you should be fine." I nod again still inspecting myself.

"Why am I not hooked up to a whole bunch of tubes like in movies?" I asked looking up at Jade. Her blue-green eyes catching me and taking my breathe away.

"The doctor said your condition was stable enough that you didn't need them." I smiled softly, laying back down. She stepped closer leaning over and pecking my lips softly.

"I'm going to go get coffee, be right back." I nodded and she walked out. I smiled after her.

"Liar." The strangely familiar voice cut through my thoughts like a knife. I looked around and saw blanket covered legs on another bed, the curtain pulled so I can't see their face. I stood slowly and walked over, gasping as I recognize her.

"Amy…" I whispered softly. She smiled weakly.

"Yeah, you got a couple of bumps and a scratch. My rib broke off and lodged itself in my lung." I stare at mangled body in shock. Her eyes look weak, her arm is bent funny, and she is laying strangely. She is obviously injured.

"Why don't they operate, you know take it out?" She laughs like it's obvious.

"They would but they say if they take it out I die instantly from internal bleeding, they move it and my lungs fill up with blood. They are operating this afternoon cause I want them to try, I'm dying anyway why not right?" She smirked at me like it was a joke. I stared at her in shock.

"Oh Amy…" She looked up at me seriously, her blue eyes boring into me.

"But Jade just lied…" I looked at her in confusion now.

"What?"

"Jade lied. She didn't hit us on accident."

"What do you mean? Jade would never try to hurt us."

"She told me while you were still asleep. She said that she saw us from across the road and got pissed so she ran the light and aimed her car at my side to insure that I wouldn't survive. I told her she succeeded."

"No…" I stared at her like she's speaking another language.

"I made sure the doctors weren't going to operate until after you woke up so I could tell you. I don't want you to get back with Jade thinking she's some hero." No. Not Jade. Jade would never do that. Would she? Amy smiled softly.

"Can I ask for one more thing?" I leaned closer to her.

"Yes."

"Can I have one more kiss? Please, it's the only thing I want from you before I can never feel it again." I felt tears prick at my eyes. I leaned over and kissed her softly. Suddenly the door flew open and I pulled away turning to look at it. The doctor walked in holding his clipboard.

"Come on Miss Flynn, it's OR time." I stepped back as he walked over and started pulling Amy's bed out. I waved weakly as she smiled at me until the bed was out of view. I slowly climbed into bed, the story Amy told me replaying in my head over and over.

"Hey baby." I looked up as Jade walked back in. Any other time I would be thrilled but not after what Amy told me.

"Umm… Jade?" She looked at me as if to silently ask what I need. "I'm really tired and want to go to sleep, so why don't you go home and come back later?" Jade smiled and walked over kissing my forehead.

"If that's what you want, then I will. I will do anything for you Tori." She kisses me softly before retrieving her coffee and walking back out. I can't believe Jade…. Would she? To me? I just….

I can't believe this. I can't believe Jade would do that to me and then act like we are back together and everything is fine. It's not fine Jade. You hurt me and** KILLED** Amy.

I can't date a murderer. Amy may have been a demon that looked like a perky blonde but you can't just kill her. It shouldn't have happened. I can't believe it did. Jade…

_A/N: Merry Christmas to all! That's right I got you all updates for Christmas (and Chanukah)! I hope you like them! I wrapped them all up so nice and pretty._

_Review…. Because their like giving a present to my ego and my ego love to write_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****: Nothing is mine except this lovely tombstone someone sent me for if I didn't update. :D**

A Few Weeks Later...

I haven't seen Jade since the last time I saw Amy. Amy died on the operating table. I've had the nurses tell me when she's coming and I act asleep to avoid her. After what Amy said... I just don't know what to believe. Could Jade really do that to me? Could she kill someone because of me? I walk out of the hospital for the first time in weeks and look around. I didn't tell Jade I was getting out. I'm not ready to deal with her and what she did. I walk over to Trina and smile, she rolls her eyes.

"Just like you to get yourself in an accident." I laugh weakly but believably as I climb in the car. I stay silent in my thoughts as we drive home, going straight to my room. A few weeks ago Jade was everything I wanted and I had her. Sure we had some problems to deal with but we were dealing with them. Now she may potentially be a murderer and I'm expected to take her back with a smile?

I...I can't. She... But did she? How can I believe Amy? Everything she ever said was a manipulative lie. But she was dying... what good would it have served her to lie?

"Ah!" I scream in anger as I hit my wall, not making any sound of pain as I feel my knuckles shatter. I collapse to my knees as hot tear roll down my cheeks. I faintly hear my phone and wipe my eyes. I stare at Jade's name. She must see I'm not at the hospital anymore... I watch the screen darken as it goes to voice mail. I know I will need to talk to her but...

"Tori!" I stand and crack my door

"What?"

"Cat's here..." Cat? Shit... I walk over and sit on my bed as I hear her footsteps. She smiles at me as she walks in.

"Tori!" She runs over and hugs me tightly.

"Jade is at the hospital all worried cause she couldn't fine you."

"I got released" She pulls back, smiling at me her widest smile.

"I'll call Jade"

"Don't!" I grab her phone from her hand and hold it. She stares at me confused and hurt.

"Why not?" I look down, slightly embarrassed and scared.

"I don't wanna see Jade..."

"But... she's your girlfriend."

"She killed someone!" I snap and her eyes widen at me. "Amy died Cat." She relaxes a bit at that.

"Good.."

"Good?! Jade killed her." She sits next to me.

"Tori what are you talking about?"

"Amy told me that Jade hit us trying to kill her... she succeeded but I'm not sure if I can be with her after that." Cat stares at her lap for a long time.

"She wouldn't..." Her voice is full of pain and tears.

"I didn't think so either but... why would Amy lie while dying?" She looks up at me.

"Jade's a killer..." I wrap my arms around her tightly.

"I know..."

_A/N: Alright I know I'm just back and this one's a little on the short side but I just had to get Tori out of the hospital to set up for the awesomeness to come. Do you think Jade did it?_

_Review! Cause you love me!_


End file.
